1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management device, a document management method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
To search related documents on a network, there is known a method of accessing a search server and typing a keyword to have a search result displayed. The search result is typically in the form of links to the related documents. Thus, a particular related document listed in the search result can be accessed by clicking a link of that document. However, in this method, each document in the search result is displayed independently of the other documents, making it difficult for a user to check connection of one document with other documents.
A document viewing system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-269237 gives a solution to this problem. In this document viewing system, when a user selects a document for viewing, the selected document is displayed along with other documents that are related to the selected document. Thus, the user can view, along with a desired document, other documents that are related to the desired document. This document viewing system, however, cannot display documents that are related to the related documents of the document selected by the user.